Pushing Through Boundaries
by Lesbianwrittinglove
Summary: Chloe Brennan has told Elly Conway she loves her during Mark and Ellys Engagment party. This has stirred something inside of Elly and she is not sure to investigate these emotions or suppress them to keep her Mark happy.
1. Chapter 1

**I had to Change a few things. So; this is a re-upload. I am mixing up some of the experiences between Chloe and Elly. They may be out of time line according neighbours. But I will explain throughout the story. **

**Hope You Enjoy.**

**Feedback and ideas are always welcome. **

**Chapter one**

4:18am  
"Urgh", Elly groans at the time on her clock. _I thought alcohol knocked people out?_

Rolling over was a bad move. A pulsating headache made the room spin and the already suffering women is almost certain she is about to throw up. Tilting back her head and focusing on a particular spot of the patterned ceiling, she starts to mildly meditate her breathing to relieve her discomfort. _Breath in, one, two. Out, one, two, three. Again. In one, two. _The sickness begins to subside for now but her head continues to thunder on. _One more time, in…_

"What's… that", she sniffs, reaching up to untie her tightly fixed bun, she pulls the hair beneath her nose. "Oh god", she gags at the horrid smell. A sudden flashback from the party of falling over, getting covered in wine and leaving regurgitated party food all over the floor and herself sends shivers through her body. Elly is overcome with feelings of shame and embarrassment. Everyone who respects, loves and cares for her must have witnessed quite a show. She really didn't want to be recalling anymore right now. Elly often kept up appearances and last night must have been quite an unexpected show. It certainly was for her.

_They best not have got anything on camera. What was I thinking? Poor mark. I hope he isn't angry. How did I even get back home? Ouch,my head hurts so bad. _

After Chloe's sudden outburst, Elly hit the drinking heavily on return to the party. Even mark questioned her sudden change of attitude that evening. Quick thinking, she managed to brush it off and use the lack of job potential as an excuse for "letting lose" from all her stresses. Mark had nodded in his understanding but didn't look all too convinced. She really did need a job and some focus in life again though. Unfortunalty for Elly, the shock of Chloe's confession had thrown her completely off balance on top of her already questioning thoughts and feelings.

_Defiantly not able to drink like I used to. Never felt so rough in my life._

_S_taggering towards the bedroom door she smiles on noticing a bottle of water, that has been placed lovingly next to some painkillers on her dressing table._ Whoever left that there is a flipping saint_. She laughs and smiles gratefully, knowing it was most probably Susan, that one-person life would be nothing without. Returning to the edge of the bed with her supplies, Elly chugs on the water bottle feeling beyond grateful she didn't have to attempt getting to the kitchen.

Failing to switch off her paranoid thoughts, she finds her phone an decides to scroll through Facebook to check for any _god-awful _posts. _Phew!_ Nothing; only a notification from Instagram.

"_Congratulations to one of the purest souls in existence and one the most gorgeous woman in history and someone who will now, always be a part of my life. Welcome to the family. I love you x"._

Above follows a photo of herself embraced in Chloe's arms outside in Marks garden during one of their spontaneous parties. They'd been laughing over something she couldn't quite recall whilst having it taken. Elly lingers over the post and begins to feel warm inside, reminiscing over that day. It really was a good day. One they all needed after the news on Chloe's diagnosis. She reads it again, smiling to herself, at the love seeping through Chloe's words. But the fluttering happiness soon falls into an unpleasant blanket of turmoil. Her heart begins to sink and a dull ache starts to fester within. The realisation of how close they once were, tore at her core. Elly had never connected with another female so deeply and this new territory was comforting. She was missing it. Opening up the images on her phone, scrolling through some of their photos and videos together, her heat breaks. _That's enough for tonight. There's nothing you can do till tomorrow now anyway._ Looking for a distraction away from her tormenting mind, she chucks herself back on the bed and reaches for her Kindle. Letting out a long deep breath, she begins to read.

But all she can think about is last nights events. Seeing witness to Chloe's showdown. Her confession. It was painful. _How had I missed it?_

Those always lingering gazes her way. That overly brightened smile when in her presence. The constant support and care, always being concerned over her wellbeing. The tension filled room whilst Chloe tied the knot in her dress and delicately brushed her fingers across her neck. She was so tender around Elly. The way she suddenly jumps when the boys entered the room, as if they could read her thoughts. And most of all. The Kiss. Elly never got that memory out of her head. Giving in, she allows her mind to wonder and shuts down the kindle._ I wish I could fix all of this_. Eventually falling into a troubled sleep. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

Buzzzz buzzzzz buzzzzz buzzzzz buzzzzz

"Hello?", answers a dazzled and disgruntled Elly, looking back at her phone to see who it is._ Mark_

"Thought you were never going to answer. I've been calling you all morning Elly and been to the house twice. Was starting to think you'd died on me", Mark jokes but his worried tone is still detectable. He laughs at hearing Elly's groan in response. "So, are you going to let me in or shall I try again later?".

There's a pause from Elly. "I'll be there now, just hold on a second".

She rolls over whilst letting out a heavy breath to relive the tension in her head. Really not feeling in any mood to socialise so soon after an unwanted awakening, she stretches across the bed to reach for the floral gown hanging of the chair. Elly catches her reflection in the mirror, which is fixed to the white dresser opposite the foot of the bed._ Fuck._ Jumping of the mattress, to take a closer look, she stares at herself in disbelief at the mess looking back. Pulling out the chair to sit and examine her face, she gasps. _Not a chance is Mark seeing me like this. _She fumbles through the draws to the left, searching for her trustee makeup remover and wipes. Her eyes sore from the remnants of mascara mixed with tears clumped to her lashes like clay and smudged lipstick smeared across her right cheek looked like dried blood. A shocker of a purple lump bulged out at her left temple. "What the". Elly leans into the mirror to inspect the impact she has no memory on receiving. Brushing her middle finger over the tiny cut at the peak of the mysterious lump causes pain to shoot down her face. _Ouch! _Making a hasty attempt to fix her appearance before letting mark in, the bedroom door suddenly swings open making Elly jump and accidently stab herself in the eye with the wipe wrapped around the end of her finger.

"Jeezzz, you gave me a flipping heart attack Mark!". Startled, she yells and throws an item of folded laundry at him. "Get out!".

"What is _wrong _with you today? Susan let me in and seeing as you were taking- "

"Can't you just give me a minute? I have _only _just woken up", she interrupts marks with a pleading look in her eye but breaks the contact to cover her sudden rush of embarrassment at her uncharacteristic outburst and places her head in her hands. _Ugh. _"Please?", she begs. Not wanting to show her face to mark, who she wished would learn some boundaries. Elly is a very private woman.

"Fine, but we need to talk about last night at some point Elly?"

_Last night, what's he on about. _

"Yes, and we will. But not right now."

_My heads to messy to get into whatever it is, so he will have to wait._

Hurt and angered by her rejection, he turns on his heel to grab the door handle. Then stops. "Should I just come back later, or?". Elly is hesitant in answering. She groans "I don't feel good Mark. My entire body aches and my head is really, really sore. Let me call you?"

"Right, ok." he pauses, a look of confusion spread across his face at her abnormal attitude. Why is she being so cold? Unable to understand or get anything out of her. He takes in a deep breath and gives in. His fiancé clearly wants to be left alone right now. "I guess, I will see you later then"

"I'll call you, like I said", she lifts her head and shows him a forced smile. Not wanting to give him too much hope in seeing her again that day as she wanted to suffer alone. Knowing how easily she snaps and is crap at company when she was when hungover or in ill health, made it more viable not to have him around.

"I love you". Her heart suddenly sinks as she gets a flash back of Chloe saying the exact same thing. It makes her stomach flip and guilt seeps through her body.

"love you", Elly replies, chocked on her own voice. Mark shuts the door quietly on the way out. His fiancé isn't hiding her mixed emotions well, despite her tries with a fake smile and its making Mark question what's really going on in the women's head. This isn't normal behaviour towards him.

Elly can hear muffled voices in the hallway. Marks bumped into Susan and they're discussing something. She has a feeling it's about her. He sounds concerned in his tone but she can't make out what they are saying even when trying.

_Just go home Mark. _

Picking up her phone, she scrolls through her contacts and clicks on Chloe's name.

_Come on, pick up, pick up._

Beep Beep Beep

"Did she just-"

_I can't believe she just rejected my call._

Elly tries one more time and the call gets diverted again._ You best not be avoiding me. I have so much to talk to you about._

'Call me when you get this please, Elly x'


End file.
